villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Metus
Metus is a character from Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. He makes his first appearance after Mata Nui crash lands on Bara Magna. Upon meeting him, Mata Nui decides to befriend him. However, it is later revealed that Metus is the true main antagonist. He lost favour with his fellow Agori warriors, and his quest for vengeance lead him to sabatoge relationships and rally the Skrall and Bone Hunters to take over the planet of Bara Magna. He is voiced by Davis Leisure. Biography Metus is first seen when Mata Nui crash-lands on Bara Magna upon being banished by his nemesis, Makuta. When he makes his entrance, Metus comes up in a car called a chariot. Metus points his sword in Mata Nui's direction and asks for the latter's business. Mata Nui claims to be a traveller looking for the newest city, and they both get into the car after Metus introduces himself. The duo head to the Fire Tribe's city, Vulcanus, as Metus explains life on the planet Bara Magna. Metus tries to recruit Mata Nui, but fails and retreats as the latter refuses. Mata Nui and his new friends Kiina (water tribe glatorian) and Ackar (fire tribe glatorian) head to the city of Tajun on their way to a secret cavern that she (Kiina) found. Their journey becomes wracked with difficulty, since someone had sicced them versus some Skrall soldiers. This entity is actually Metus himself. The Skrall and Bone Hunters also destroy Tajun (Kiina's village). Metus later appears when the gang, now supported by jungle glatorian Gresh and water agori Berix, heads to Tesara. The quintet stops a fight in their attempt to warn of a Skrall and Bone Hunter outbreak, which has destroyed Tajun. Metus and Raanu at first reject the quintet's offer to stop a fight, but they eventually concede and stop their mayhem-causing event. Later, Kiina and Berix follow the traitor through the hot springs. Their search goes awry and the duo get caught when Metus reveals himself (but not his name) after Kiina believes that Berix was the traitor. Metus later warns the gang that the Skrall have kidnapped Kiina and Berix. Mata Nui leaves his friends to release them. Later, Mata Nui and Tuma duel for the hostages. Their duel ends as Mata Nui found that Tuma had a weak point on his back (marked by sparks), and after several hits, Tuma falls dead. Mata Nui celebrates his victory and demands that the Skrall release the two water tribe members, but Metus reveals himself as the traitor, explaining that the other Agori rejected him. He sold his honour to the Bone Hunters and Skrall for vengeance. His plan was that the Bone Hunters and the Skrall would reunite and destroy everything in their path. His plan is to take over Bara Magna with their help. Mata Nui and his friends manage to free Kiina and Berix and eventually unite to fight off the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Metus flees in his car, but the Voroxes in his way topple the car as per their revenge scheme against his abuse, hindering the traitor's attempt to flee. Mata Nui, having caught up to him, exposes the traitorous Agori to the Mask of Life. Metus turns into a serpent to reflect what he became. Metus retorts that even though he himself was defeated, the Skrall and Bone Hunters will still win. Metus then slithers off, but is found to be wrong when Mata Nui and the gang defeats the Skrall soldiers and Bone Hunters by firing a massive beam from their weapons. Metus later appears in a short titled Metus's revenge. Here, Metus is using his tail to dislodge a boulder in his hopes that it would crush Mata Nui. Click interrupts Metus's scheme with its trickery as it climbs up onto the ledge, and they get into a chase. Metus corners his prey, but then Click's kind gets involved, leading to Metus's undoing as the Scarabaxes beat him up. Trivia *When he tells the Voroxes to get out of his way, Metus says, "Out of my way you filthy Vorox!" This could be an error, as there were TWO Voroxes. *Strangely, Metus uses his humanoid form's voice when his plan is thwarted in Metus's revenge. *Metus is similar to Cain from the Bible story, as his quest for vengeance blinded him to better alternatives. Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil